valorversefandomcom-20200213-history
Valor Prime
On the outer rim of the Milky Way Galaxy rests the planet Valor Prime, an inhabited alien world. Home to the Valorian Empire, it is the center to a thriving culture. The Valorians are masters of science and art and hold several systems under their control. Points of Interest The capital city of Valengard rests on the southern pole of the planet. Home to the Empire's government, Valengard also is a city of artists, and numerous creative talent in the galaxy flock to the Valorian capital daily. Inhabitants Like a majority of alien species native to the Milky Way Galaxy, Valorians are humanoid, outwardly resembling Man from the planet Earth. All Valorians are long-lived, with an avenge life-span equivalent to 250 Earth years. Their hair lightens as they age and their eyes are deep blue, yet their skin tones have the same range as most known species. Where Valorian and human physiology differ drastically is the shape of their vocal cords. Valorian speech cannot be spoken by human vocal cords. However, due to the lack of complexity of human speech, Valorians can speak human dialects easily. An interesting phenomenon to the Valorians is the concept of failure. Valorians don't fail, per se. A Valorian who "fails" is one who gives up. Valorians are psychologically evolved to continue attempting a task until they succeed. As Dan Morgan once said to his friend, The Praetorian, "So Valorians are a species with the psych profile of Thomas Edison when he attempted the light bulb?" To this The Praetorian replied, "Ten thousand non-light bulbs aren't the failure; giving up is." The Valorian culture has little respect for someone who gives up; there is actually no word for failure. Humans and Valorians can interbreed. While Valorians are mostly believers in science, there is still organized religion on Valor Prime; the largest mirrors Zen Buddhism from Earth. Culturally, Valorian women are the ones who maintain businesses, usually are the most politically active, and run the family--thus, Valorian society has been called matriarchal. This isn't actually true: men traditionally fight for the family's honor, but women determine how it should be accomplished. Generations of the family exist regularly within one house; it is the family responsible for the raising of the children. Due to the quick maturity and long-lifespans of the Valorians, the generations are limited to two offspring per couple. With the lack of war, this limited breeding was a primary reason for the Empire's expansion. History Written Valorian history began as late as twenty thousand years ago. Similarly to all species of the galaxy, the Valorians fought wars and sought peace for the first five millennia; in a moment of great unity, they came together and formed the Valorian Empire. The Great Valorian Expansion began twelve thousand years ago and is still on-going; the Valorian Empire has peacefully integrated three additional alien species, with thousands of colonial worlds in several solar systems. Despite their long life spans, the Valorians continued to expand their knowledge of science and the universe. Ten millennia ago, they stumbled onto nano-tech and began their ascension into a galactic power. ---- Copyright Notice Textual and creative content on these pages is the property of its respective creators. Specific images are generally utilized under "fair use" guidelines; the images themselves are not owned by the contributors to this wiki unless otherwise stated, but the characters they depict (and their distinctive likenesses, apart from photographs of actual persons) are similarly the sole property of their creators. Category:Location Category:World